


Another Inconvenient Truth

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [399]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Derek referenced but not by name, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/06/20: "account, good, vague"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [399]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Another Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/06/20: "account, good, vague"

“Eyewitness accounts, Dad, you know, they’re not that reliable.”

Stiles truly deserved an Academy Award if his innocent act succeeded.

“Son, even the most vague of these reports describes the prowlers as covered in fur, with glowing eyes.”

Stiles laughed, too loudly. “Good one, Dad! You’re going with that? Should I be worried? Time for that vacation – ?”

“ _Stiles_ ,” the Sheriff interrupted, in that tone Stiles knew meant big trouble coming.

But how was he supposed to tell his dad that werewolves were real, were living in Beacon Hills, and, oh yeah, that his son was dating one of them?


End file.
